1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting substrate and method for fabricating the same, and in particular relates to an electrical connecting structure of the supporting substrate and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, driven by the rapid development of the electronics industry, electrical products are being manufactured lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller. Meanwhile, printed circuit boards (PCB) thereof, are being required to be able to provide more functions in a limited space with limited cost, to decrease the cost of the fabrication process.
Currently, the fill via plate fabricating process of a printed circuit board (PCB) comprises a hole formed in the substrate. Next, a series of fabrication steps for manufacturing the plating fill via (such as forming a seed layer (e.g. electroless copper or electroplating copper)) is performed. Then, a solder mask and solder bump are formed on the hole to electrically connect with external devices.
However, the fill via plate fabricating process is tedious, time-consuming and costly. Therefore, there is a need to improve the method for fabricating a plating fill via, and provide a substrate thereof with a better electrical connection.